The Ruins of Takamagahara
by Pokeshadow55
Summary: Deep within the ruins of Takamagahara after Terumi's invasion, along with the apparent damaging of the Amaterasu Unit, a new mirror world has been born. Free from the influence that is Takamagahara and the Amaterasu Unit, this universe decides to take its own fancy spin on things. But if it's a mirror, then another Terumi's gonna be there too. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue Prt 1: Church Days

**I have fallen into the world of Blazblue. I was checking out the fanfictions over there, thinking about why no one has done a FMA/BB crossover yet (hint hint), when this idea for an AU popped into my head. While it arrived at a bad time since I was trying to come up with a story idea for a class, I figured I'd map this stuff out, and here we are now!**  
**Now I promise I'll clear things up.**

**I've done a lot of research here. Spent all of my free time today doing it. **

**Full Summary:  
**

**_In the remains of the virus that virtually destroyed those of Takamagahara and the aftermath of the damaging of the master unit Amaterasu, a split timeline has been created. Sharing the past of the original yet liberated from the hold of both Takamagahara and the master unit, as well as acting a near mirror to the universes and timelines of the original Blazblue universe, this timeline has many twists compared to the original. Unfortunately, the mirrors include the inhabitants, and that includes Terumi. With a powerful goal in his mind, Ragna must free his brother and sister from the sinister control of the undercover creator of the Azure Grimoire. But who's to say he really ISN'T part of the master plan? And what's all this nonsense about other worlds anyway?_**

**In some of the later chapters, this story's gonna be chock full of Brotherly!Ragna and Brotherly!Jin as well as overprotective siblings. I just adore those things. Completely and utterly. One little thing, Jin will NOT hate Saya in this story.**

**I have several headcanons concerning the ages of Jin, Ragna, and Saya as there are no official ages for any of them. You have no idea how long it took me to put these headcanons together. They go like this:**

**Before/when Saya was born: **

**Ragna: 7-9  
Jin: 4-5**

**When Terumi destroyed the church:**

**Ragna: 14-16  
Jin: 11-13  
Saya: 7-8**

**In the time in which Ragna is known as Bloodedge:**

**Ragna: 23-24  
Jin: 19-20  
Saya (If she was to age): 14, 15 16ish**

**The age difference would be around 2-4 years between Ragna and Jin, and around 4 years age difference between Jin and Saya. This probably took me the longest to figure out as I had to use pictures for reference. I'm pegging Saya's birthday as May 7th. **

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would I own this? If I did this would be canon. I don't own BlazBlue or the characters. And if you think I do I think you need help. **

**Enough with the chit chat! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a bright voice called out to the figure lying under a tree. "Ragna nii-san, play with me!" the small blond wobbly ran under the tree to the resting figure, pulling his arm.

"Woah, calm down Jin." the older boy replied. He removed his younger brothers hands from his arm and knelt in front of him, bright green eyes meeting bright green eyes. "I'll play with you. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's play hide and seek nii-san!" Jin giggled, jumping up and down. "Hide and seek! You have to find me, but no peeking nii-san!"

"Alright alright, I'll play hide and seek. You better get hiding, kiddo. Don't wanna get caught right away, do ya?" Ragna watched Jin shake his head vigrously. "Then you'd better get goin'! One...two...three..." As Ragna faced the tree and shut his eyes, counting, Jin dashed off as fast as his legs could go, which was pretty fast considering how young he was. He ran around the church, making sure not to be too close to the forests, cause his nii-san once told him about it. He remembered the conversation they had just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"Be careful Jin." Ragna had told him. "There's dangerous stuff outside our little church. Scary stuff that might hurt you! I dont want you to be hurt, and I know you don't either, right?"_

_"No," Jin frowned at what his brother said. "But I wanna know what's out there!"_

_"Then tell ya what kiddo." Ragna had a bright gleam in his eyes. "One day, when we're old enough and super strong, we'll go together and explore the whole wide world. I promise."_

_Jin got an odd feeling when his brother said that. The promise was a big one, but something told him his brother wasn't lying. 100%. Not a joke. He didn't know WHY he could feel Ragna wasn't lying, but he knew. But to make sure, Jin extended a pinkie._

_"Super special promise nii-san?" he asked. Ragna just chuckled and wrapped his pinkie around Jin's, the two reciting an old promise they knew by heart._

_"Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise that I will never lie. And if my promise ever does go, I give to you my eternal soul!"_

_"Now you have to take me on an adventure someday, nii-san!"_

_"I told you I will. Now go to bed."_

_End Flashback_

Soon Jin arrived at his newfound hiding spot. Crawling into the safe haven of soft leaves and intertwining branches, he arrived in the little bush cove the boy had discovered not too long ago before he ran off to play with his nii-san. He giggled, believing his brother would NEVER find him here! It was the ultimate spot!

Back with Ragna, he finished his slow count at last.

"18...19...20! Better be ready Jin, cause here I come!" Ragna shouted for the whole church to hear, eliciting laughs from the other inhabitants of the church currently outside.

"Such enthusiastic boys." She chuckled.

Unaware of the commotion, Ragna dashed around the church, looking inside and out, before looking towards the little garden forest. It was his and Jin's favorite spot, next to the tree he had stationed himself under earlier. Walking amidst the many flowers and shrubs, Ragna pursed his lips, eyes going left and right, up and down. Unaware to him, Jin was indeed there, at the end of the path in one of the shrubs. Jin, meanwhile, was giggling madly but quietly as he saw his brother approaching his genius hiding place. Ragna was staring opposite direction of Jin. Watching him until he was right there, Jin commanded himself to stop laughing as he lay flat down on his belly and stared at his brother's feet. Ragna suddenly felt something inside him. Something that said turn around. Heeding the mysterious advice, Ragna turned around and found himself looking straight through the bushes at his supposed to be hidden brother, which confused him. Was it X-ray vision? Ragna shrugged and took a step forwards. Careful not to break any branches, he pushed them enough to reveal Jin, clearly trying to hide his smile. Ragna grinned.

"Found ya Jin! I win!" He said happily as he helped Jin from his hiding place.

"Yaay! Go nii-san! Your the best!" Jin cheered, jumping onto Ragna with a hug.

"Woah there." He said, holding his brother in a hug as well, kneeling. "So whaddya wanna do now Jin?"

"Let's play another game! Like tag!" He pulled from the hug, a bright smile on his face. "Your it, nii-san!" Jin poked Ragna in the arm before dashing off, laughing wildly. Ragna stayed where he was for a moment longer, before smiling as well and standing up, dashing after him.

"Come back here!" he shouted, no malice in his voice, only happiness and amusement. This was how the two brothers lived their lives for so many days, until the time their little sister arrived.

* * *

**(Line Break)**

* * *

"Hey Jin." Ragna called softly. In his arms was a carefully wrapped bundle, barely moving. "Come over here."

Jin carefully walked over, peeking at his brother.

"What is it, nii-san?" he asked.

"This," Ragna knelt down carefully so Jin could see better. "is your new little sister, Saya." in the bundle was a little girl with bright blonde hair like the brothers.

"Sister? Really? I'm a nii-san too now?" He said excitedly.

"That's right kiddo." Ragna smiled softly, moving one arm to ruffle Jin's hair. "And ya know what? Let's take the best care of her. We'll play games, and relax under the tree, and do lots of fun things together with her when she's old enough. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then it's a promise. You and me and our little sister Saya."

* * *

**(Line Break)**

* * *

"Jin nii-san! Ragna nii-san!" a skinny girl said from her spot between the two boys.

"Yeah, Saya?" Ragna said on her left. Four years had passed since their little sister was born. While at first Jin was frustrated Ragna had been paying more attention to their illness-prone sister, once Jin had helped him and taken to their sister, there was no more barriers. The three were as close as could be. "What is it?"

"Can we eat a snack? I'm hungry." she whined.

"Again? You just ate a few minutes ago." Jin said from her right.

"But I'm hungry!"

_"How much can she eat? She's like a bottomless pit, I swear." Jin thought, bewildered._

"Hey Saya, while it's good to eat, you might not be able to eat later, and that would ruin the yummy food they give us for dinner. You don't want that, do you?" Ragna said, a smile on his lips.

"No."

"Then don't worry. We'll get a drink of water if you want though. Is your throat dry?" she nodded. "Then c'mon." the three walked to the water pump, where they quickly got drinks of the cold refreshing water. Saya grinned, then took a handful of water and splashed Ragna and Jin with it.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed. Saya giggled.

"Ragna nii-san and Jin nii-san are all wet!" the two couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. Jin looked at the slowly diminishing stream of water and took another handful. Then he looked at Saya and carefully splashed it onto her. Saya shrieked, jumping up and down, flinging water everywhere as the laughter from the three laced the air pleasantly. The three splashed water at each other for a few more minutes, laughs and shouts filling the later got in a bit of trouble for soaking themselves (Their caretaker giving them heck as Saya was prone to sickness) but they were off scot-free.

That night Ragna tucked his siblings in.

"Nii-san, I wanna story!" Saya whined. Ragna was shocked.

"A bedtime story? Really?" He said.

"That sounds like a good idea nii-san." Jin said, an eager smile on his face.

"Yeah! Tell me a story about the world!" Saya was jumping up and down on her bed.

"OK, OK, just calm down." Ragna waited until Saya stopped bouncing before taking a deep breath.

"A really, really long time ago, there was a man. This man had no name he would give to anyone, simply appearing and disappearing almost as soon as he had come. Soon, everyone had heard of the strange vanishing man. But he was kind as well. While he never stayed for long, he did what he could, bringing hope and happiness to the world with his kind deeds. Eventually, this earned him the nickname," Ragna paused, before continuing, "'Komayaka Seishin'..."

* * *

**(Line Break)**

* * *

Ragna twitched, waking up to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes, staring at the canopy of dark branches and silvery green leaves glowing in the moonlight and stars. He had fallen asleep under the tree again, and by now, everyone saw it as a common occurrence. Sitting up, a crackling noice and a bright light caught his attention. He turned around and gasped at the church, engulfed in red, orange flames.

"JIN! SAYA!" Ragna shouted, dashing for the church. He ignored the flames. He ignored the fact the flames parted around him. He ignored the burning glass and plants and wood. He just needed to know if his siblings were OK. Bursting into the doorway, he froze in shock. There, his sister over his shoulder, his brother with a strange sword and the man's hand on his shoulder, is a green haired man with yellow eyes. His black coat and fedora matched the darkness outside, and the formal tie made him seem like he was there for a party if it weren't for the fact the man was clearly doing something with his siblings.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna demanded, glaring.

"My my, a feisty little one aren't we?" he gave a demented grin. "My name, dear Rags, is of no concern, though I guess you can call me Terumi, you little freak." Jin twitched ever so slightly.

"Shut up! Let go of Saya and Jin you bastard!" He shouted, running towards Hazama.

"Oh my, I don't like your fucking tone, kiddo. You." Hazama shook Jin's shoulder. "Discipline him my new little puppet." his eyes shining in a light just as demented as the one in Hazama's eyes, Jin grinned hollowly, moving forward faster than Ragna could see and jamming the hilt of the sword into his stomach.

"Gaghk! J-Jin?" Ragna staggered back, clutching his stomach. The amount of power Jin struck with was far too powerful to be his brother's power. "W-what are you doing?" Jin ignored him, his eyes empty now. Raising a hand, Jin blankly punched Ragna out of the room and into the main part of the burning church. Most of the top was gone, simply ashes. He tumbled out into the row of pews, flat on his butt and staring at Jin as he walked through the doorway.

"Jin! Snap out of it! C'mon! Don't follow some shitty lunatic trying to command you!" Ragna shouted as he approached. Jin raised a hand and Ragna braced himself, raising his arms, but the impact never came.

"N-nii-san." Jin stammered.

"Jin?" Ragna asked, slowly lowering his guard. "Back to yourself?" Jin gasped.

"Nii-san!" Jin hugged Ragna swiftly before pulling away. "Nii-san, listen to me. Please. Remember our secret place nii-san. You have to go there."

"Like hell I'm leaving without you and Saya."

"Ragna nii-san, plea-"

"Oh, whats this? Have the puppet and the toy stopped playing?" Hazama walked in, grinning. "I guess I'll discipline little Rags myself. You are of no use to me right now."

"What do you mean 'right now'?" Ragna snapped.

"Just stay outta my way you fucking brat." Hazama lost the playful tone, his grin falling off. Hazama had taken off his hat, revealing spiked hair. He raised his free arm, and in a sweeping motion, Oroborous flew straight towards Jin and Ragna. In a heartbest, Ragna was in front of his brother to protect him, but Oroborous ignored Jin and cut straight through Ragna's right arm, severing it.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHGG!**" Ragna screamed, back arching on the stone. His severed arm landed in the flames, turning to ash. A stream of curses he had heard from somewhere flew from his mouth.

"NII-SAN!" Jin shouted, standing and running towards him.

"Oh no you don't you little fuck. You and you're shitty older brother wasted enough of my time." he grabbed Jin's shoulder, and the blank look returned. Then he handed the sword and its sheath to Jin. Hazama looked at Ragna, who was sitting up, trembling, as he clutched where his arm had been cut off, halfway up his upper arm.

"Come back and fuck with my plans in years little Rags." He sneered, before teleporting out of there with Saya and Jin.

"DAMN!" Ragna shouted in frustration. "You fucking **BASTARD!**"

And thus the seeds of hatred were planted.

After a few precious seconds of sitting there, Ragna stood up shakily, keeping pressure on his arm while walking towards the stone altar. Going around the back and climbing under the enormous cavity underneath, Ragna saw the hidden switch and pressed it. The floor moved and brought him underground. Soon the panel stopped, and Ragna got off carefully. Inside was a rectangle room, no windows but a spare exit. There were two chests as well, one with toys and one with 'treasure'. This was their special place. But there was something new. Standing next to an odd looking throne chair thing was a black body without a head. Ragna felt himself drawn towards it, not knowing why. Carefully, Ragna let go of his arm, and with his left hand, touched the body. The effect was instantaneous. It fell down in a fog of black smoke and enveloping Ragna, just before he passed out.

* * *

**So whaddya think? Love it? Hate it? Did I do Terumi OK? What about Jin and Ragna? Saya doesn't have a pre-Imperator Librarius personality, therefore I will assume she was at least nice and probably kinda timid.**

**Please give me some pointers, and tell me if I should continue this! And to ignore future questions, yes, the fact Jin and Ragna had these "feelings" is no coincidence. but you'll just have to tell me if you want to know to find out! ;) R****eview button's just down there! I want at least 5 reviews to show me you want another chapter now, unless you're willing to wait about a week or two before I post a new chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 (Schedule Update)

**Hello everyone. Good to see you today. Anyway, I've come to tell you that there has been a nasty roadblock on the path to the creation of another chapter. It is, school. But not just any work. I have to write a bloody short story, and that's obviously going to train wreck with all my production of fanfiction chapters. So, there is only one option in mind for me. This is a list of my priorities in life at the time, and by summer this'll probably have changed completely. **

Write/Develop story for School

Alert people of my schedule (Which is right here)

Read Fanfiction

Homework

Finish second chapters for The Ruins of Takamagahara and Soul Fusion (Maybe swap with homework sometimes)

Possibly think of a part two for Happy Birthday

Think about fixing up various Blurbs in my notes

**AS you can see, it's kinda just, out there. Fanfiction has a big impact on my life so far, which is why it's on my list of priorities. I guess I have all the inspirational writers and readers out there. Props to you guys! You're all fantabulous!**

**Anyway, there's more than that to this chapter. A certain individual has seen fit to review to my story in a doubting and corrective manner, so I have arrived to hopefully put his comments and concerns to ease. If you don't care, you can go. This will not affect the existing chapter in progress too much, other than revision. I swear I'll edit this so it suits the whole chapter a lot better.**

**Anyway, as for the reviewer (who I literally JUST realized said stuff in both my stories), I will address your things.**

**About the three together in the church at first, yes I knew that. I'm pretty sure the AU label is slapped even clearer here, than on Soul Fusion (SE/BB Xover). So if you can't read that, I'm so sorry. If you want to know my "backstory" as to WHY I've got the chapter like this, remember. PM is an option buddy. **

**I addressed the matter of the "Phase" books in the other story. The same applies to the other books. So, you should probably see that. As for the Bloodedge's past thing, See I have the BEST theories on all those things ever (In my humble opinon), so I suggest you sit back while I state my theory because I'm sure others may be confused to my logic on their ages. Don't take offense in the way I phrased that, PLEASE. I've confused myself more than once with these. Although that was with more complicated stuff, I'm not taking any chances with others.**

**Anyway, the way I see it is, the Ragna that fell into the past to become Bloodedge, was part of the Continuum shift (obviously). You can't compare "Bloodedge Ragna" of the future with young "Past Ragna" in my story as the two are completely different Ragna's altogether. The Bloodedge Ragna, to put it bluntly and ignoring major plot in between, was tossed into the past, and would be considered a "Future Version" of my Ragna, should it have been the same timeline. However, Bloodedge was (Obviously) killed by the Black Beast. So, another reason they can't be compared, even if they were the same timelines. It's a loop that ties into all the timelines at once, and it's a time like this I'm glad I'm part of the Homestuck Fandom.**

**How the hell would the ages be in the negatives anyway?**

**If you've still got questions on the matter, I don't need to repeat it.**

**As for the personality of Saya, I'm sorry, I was going by the WIKI thanks. It said NOTHING on the matter of the Murakumo Units being parts of Saya's personality, therefor I didn't accept it as my headcanon, nor do I now. It's just not something my head, nor I, will accept as a headcanon. You can't change my mind about that, sorry.**

**Now, clearly you have a problem with both my stories. Therefore, if there is still something bothering you, feel free to express it. Just remember, I'm still a semi-newbie to both being a writer and other things in terms to this site. So, I'd like to ask you to please calm down and lay off a notch. If you had such a problem, I think you should have either left my story or simply said it in a nicer way.**

**I will admit, you did hit me hard at first and I was sad that you felt you should be rude about such matters. But then I read one story, and in the AN, it said, "It doesn't matter if I have 3 reviews or 300. I'll keep writing for those that like my story and want to see what's next." or something along those lines. And I remembered why I'm here in the first place. **

**So please, I'm asking you nicely from the bottom of my heart, to at least try and phrase your words better, along with maybe not acting like a stuck up person...? Not trying to be rude, but just skirting around the facts will take far longer than blunt words. You may not see yourself that way, and your friends may not, and there's always the fact you probably _aren't_ really that rude of a person. But your reviews, while informative, lack not only subtly for the less experienced, but your language, and the way you word things.**

**I get what I'm saying is a lot and I don't really care how you take them anymore. As long as it's not as an insult, because I'm trying for something close to "Equivalent Exchange" here by giving you advice you may or may not want. **

**I still want to thank everyone, including you, Mr/Mrs Anon666WTF, for reading my story at all. So, I'll see some of you later. I'm gone!**

**~_Pokeshadow55_**


End file.
